Birthday Cakes and Christmas Cakes are different?
by The.Melanarchist
Summary: Straight from the anime, Rin and Yukio come to the sudden realization that not all birthday cakes are actually Christmas cakes... Much to everyone's utter shock. Oneshot, no pairings, or spoilers.


**(A/N) My first Blue Exorcist fic! Love the anime, and since the movie should be coming out dubbed sometime soon, figured I'd try writing one of the sections with a lighter mood. Please Read and Review! If I neglect to mention it soon enough below, this is a oneshot in which Yukio and Rin have an epiphany regarding birthdays and Christmas... based off of the scene in the episode where they plan a surprise party for Izumo.**

* * *

Rin was excitedely buzzing around the kitchen. He finally had something to do and friends to do it with, and by all that was Assiah he was gonna do his job perfectly for once. Funny how that always seemed to go wrong. He was a fantastic cook, so baking that cake for Izumo's birthday would be no problem. None at all. And Konekomaru was watching him like a hawk, so it should be smooth sailing. Was it odd that he was grateful for that this time?

"Oi! Okumura!" Konekomaru called out, and Rin looked up from stirring the enormous tub of icing he was making, "I think the cake's done cooking!" His short figure was hunched over, as he peered over his thickly rimmed glasses into the oven. Rin walked over to his side and checked the rising dough. Amidst the faintly glowing elements, it was a perfect golden-brown.

"Yup, that'd be done, alright!" Rin agreed, still pumped full of enthusiasm. Sometimes it was being social like this that let him forget he was a demon for a moment, and briefly ignore the fact that he went to a school to fight the very evil that ran through his veins. Don't get him wrong, he wanted nothing to do with the word 'normal', in fact, just being in the same room as the word makes him cringe. He wants to stop being last place, to excel, and to get credit for doing so. The first step was nailing this cake. Yanking the pan out of the oven, it teetered slightly in his mitts. He was sure handed enough though, and regained balance and tried to play it off as if he meant to do that. Konekomaru didn't buy it, but politely pretended to avert his gaze, bringing a hand up to his bald head. Rin arranged all of the layers on the cake splendidly, and it was a magnificent tower of food, held together with icing glue. Now to ice the entire cake, and then he was home-free. Rin and Konekomaru started spreading a thin layer of white over the golden cake, before decorating. After the base was done, Konekomaru went to go wash his hands.

"I'll be right back, I don't know what Suguro was so worried about. You've got this down pat!" He praised. Rin beamed at the compliment before turning back to his work. Now for the color of the decorations. Izumo would probably maul him to death if he used pink, and how did birthday cakes go again? Remembering all of the past birthdays with Yukio, red and green seemed to celebrate the day best. And didn't the words simply say 'Merry Christmas'? Rin was fairly certain, and his decorations were complete not long after he added the food coloring to the extra icing. A couple touch ups and...

Konekomaru walked back in the room, a smile on his face as if someone had just cracked a joke. He turned to face Rin, and Rin plastered an incredibly pleased look on his face. The cake was spectacular.

"Isn't it perfect?" He asked proudly gesturing to the expanse of red and green. It must've had at least five layers. Konekomaru's previously blissful expression fell off and vacated the premises never to be found again. Rin considered sending a search party.

"Wh-what?" he looked back over his masterpiece. It was excellent! Absolute perfection. It topped any of the birthday cakes he had ever gotten! Yukio walked into the room through the door that was left ajar, followed by Shima, Shiemi and Suguro, as they chatted animatedly about the party plans. Konekomaru spun around defensively.

"I only left him alone for a minute!" he stammered, waving placating gestures in the air. Bon, on the other hand turned red in the face.

"I knew you would find a way to screw this up! How hard is it to bake a cake?" He spat, "Why do you make everything a joke?" A vein was throbbing in his forehead, and Rin did another double check over his work.

"I really don't get it!" He waved both arms in the air as a surrender, "This is a perfect example of a birthday cake!" Everyone looked at the dazzling display of green and red, flashing bright candles that read 'MERRY CHRISTMAS IZUMO!' and artfully iced reindeer and presents. There was a brief silence in which crickets could be heard chirping outside.

"Rin," Shima said seriously, "It's a CHRIST-MAS CAKE." He annunciated each syllable carefully, as if Rin didn't understand. Rin rolled his eyes.  
"Everyone knows that Christmas cakes and Birthday cakes are the same!" He argued, a defiant tone to his words. There was yet another silence. Shiemi was very red in the face, but stepped up.

"No, they're not Rin." Rin flushed red.

"It looks fine to me." Yukio interjected from behind the group. The other three spun to stare at him. Sure, Rin might've gotten mixed up, but not their genius instructor! Bon rested his face in his palm, as if shielding his eyes from the blatant ignorance. He finally remembered that Rin and Yukio had their birthday at Christmas time, and combined the celebrations. Shiemi, Shima, and Suguro left the room, to go put the rest of the party affairs in order, after firmly stating that Rin needed to bake another cake that Konekomaru would ice, and that Christmas, and birthdays did not happen at the same time for normal people. Rin hated that word.  
Rin and Yukio sat staring at the enormous cake for a while longer, viewing it in a completely different light.

"I guess you learn something new every day." Yukio nudged Rin as they gave one last look at the cake.

"Yea." He answered sullenly.

* * *

**(A/N) so tell me what y'all think! Criticisms are welcome and I'll fix any typos if you want to point them out... cuz I know typos really bug me. Names might also be misspelled, but anyway, I hope it made you laugh!**


End file.
